Voila!
by VillainousVexation
Summary: V's last thoughts before his final scene in the movie. Written for the Fifth. Spoilers.


Disclaimer: If V were mine, I would not be writing this story. I would be living OUT the stories, with a lot less death and a lot more wild nakedness. Since I am writing this story, V is not mine. Nor is Evey, who I would have to lock outside the room anyway. Please don't sue me. I have a very bad cold, and lack a V to make me tea. That rhymed. Haha. And Alan Moore owns one V, and the Wachowski Brothers own another. SO WHY CAN'T I HAVE SEX-ADDICT!V?! HUH?! Sorry. I am very tired. Anyway, no suing of the Lauren.

b Alert: /b This piece contains quotes from the movie, the graphic novel, and many other sources. They are located at the bottom.

(i'm dying)

(a being afire with life cannot foresee death in fact by each of his deeds he denies that death exists)

(like a performance a film a concerto i have finished)

(the last act is bloody however fine the rest of the play they throw earth over your head and it is finished forever)

(the actor gets eaten by the play)

(remember that you are an actor in a play and the playwright chooses the manner of it your business is to act the character that is given you and act it well the choice of the cast is another's)

(vaudeville stained red)

(i'm dying)

(all goes onward and outward and nothing collapses and to die is different from what any one supposed and luckier)

(it's over)

(they have killed me i always knew they would kill me i chose the manner of execution that makes all the difference)

(i'm dying)

(here he lies where he longed to be home is the sailor home from sea

and the hunter home from the hill)

(i'm finished done completed accomplished culminated ended the grand finale, finis, terminus, perfection, the omega, conclusion)

(20 years for 20 years they have been killing me those doctors scientists politicians they have been killing more or did they kill me 20 years ago a mutilated corpse stumbling along unable to rest)

(evey)

(embodying the idea)

(eeeeevvvveeeee)

(no coincidences)

(evey)

(i'm dying)

(a man who won't die for something is not fit to live)

(i can't sleep yet not done just yet one more thing just one more)

(the idea no longer needs me i am released i am free not much time but enough enough to see her)

(the idea has left me and now i can be a man for a few moments that's more than enough if the words are chosen right)

(better than a thousand hollow words is one word that brings peace)

(will my words bring her peace let her go my last words my last actions will be void of violence)

(i'm dying)

(omnes una manet nox et calcanda semel via leti)

(i will get used to it by the time i am used to it i will already be dead)

(once the game is over the king and the pawn go back in the same box)

(like a domino)

(there is pain more pain than i thought i am used to pain we are old friends we know each other so well)

(this is not the pain at the beginning fire burned everywhere screaming pain this is the pain of the end)

(not the same pain pain so complete it became me i was pain 20 years of pain)

(pain insists upon being attended to.)

(we danced)

(human beings, vegetables, or cosmic dust we all dance to a mysterious tune intoned in the distance by an invisible piper)

(we danced)

(my first and last first and only the only)

(don't stop keep moving i know these tunnels built them made them going to her)

(i can't live for her but i have died for her fair is fair more fair than i thought it would be)

(virtue herself is her own fairest reward)

(she is at the end of this tunnel evey)

(so much between us is unspoken words words words this is something that must not die in silence i can give her my words the only thing left to give the truth no more lies)

(she kissed me)

(kissed the mask)

(she kissed me)

(get up get up GET UP)

(i will not die not yet not ready)

(the pain dear god the pain i just want to sleep give up i am done nononono i want to see her i want i want)

(just to see her free and whole and beautiful and everything i am not)

(remember remember)

(i remember everything everything but myself)

(evey)

(i'm dying)

(until the day of his death no man can be sure of his courage)

(getting closer to her keep moving one foot one foot)

(the man i was whoever he was can rest now unmolested he can rest now too beside me if he wishes i won't hunt for him anymore)

(anonymity)

(no one but evey will ever know what happened to me)

(if she knows that is enough)

(i did it)

(no sense of triumph or joy or pride just relief justice has been served you can't change the past i lived in the past i did this for the future)

(for her and everyone like her)

(madame justice)

(her name is anarchy)

(you may have my blood and broken bones but evey has me all of me whatever it is worth less than nothing but all i can give her a more honest and real gift than even the gallery)

(shadow gallery)

(i am never going home again)

(they created a monster)

(never read another book watch a movie play my piano lost in the music)

(never said goodbye to my fat metal friend)

(will they notice will the faces of the gallery wonder at my absence leave it all to dust will they miss me)

(i'm finished)

(evey)

(but evey ev one last time my best and worst work pain and redemption beyond me she was always beyond me)

(there is no tree waiting for me)

(warm lips on the mask the closest we will ever be let that memory follow me wherever i am going)

(evey will survive me live fight learn love find love)

(i have loved the dead it is safe and futile and not worth the attention as one so in love with life as you)

(so tired)

(my body has never rebelled against me so soundly)

(blood everywhere quite a mess marking up the walls no matter now)

(black)

(red)

(v.v.v.v.v.v.v)

(the man in room five room five number five time for your treatment)

(is it meaningless to apologize)

(what would shakespeare say about death what did he say focus keep moving think of shakespeare)

(a plague on both your houses)

(no no anger i am not angry anymore)

(i am at peace see evey one last time my one weakness the one flaw say goodbye)

(the anger is gone first time in 20 years vented my fury on the world)

(hate was my life as life fades hate goes with it no more room for rage just tired and evey)

(evey)

(dying)

(pain)

(cold)

(just a moment to rest)

(nofocus focus FOCUSFOCUS)

(my name is valerie)

(i do not have a name you can call me v)

(larkhill)

(i was waiting for you inspector)

(waiting waiting for evey 2 decades of waiting was it worth it of course every second of misery)

(the one piece that would not fall into place the domino)

(the domino one tiny piece a symbol it will join me on my last voyage give me a viking funeral)

(the building is a symbol)

(one inch)

(even now i have that inch it is pushing me to her)

(when i die will i go to hell do i believe in hell god life after death life before death does it matter)

(i do not fear hell i have been in hell i know its hallways and i've seen its horrors there is nothing in hell that can hurt me i will do well in hell)

(no heaven)

(heaven)

(evey)

(if i can sleep no dreams no nightmares silence these constant thoughts my only companions dreamless sleep i will be content)

(to dream of her for an eternity is more than i deserve)

(it's only been a few moments i have been dying a few minutes how quickly we can adapt i have always been dying this virus killed me)

(this is the most important moment of your life)

(i accept this moment because it brings me closer to her)

(i need to tell her)

(she needs to know i do not want this to die with me the good part the part untainted)

(there)

(there she is)

(the truth is i am so grateful)

(the truth is i am thankful don't cry i want death evey i deserve this no wrong wrong wrong i do not deserve you at my deathbed but i will take it with thanks)

(the truth is)

(truth)

(if i have to die to lay in your arms my life is not payment enough)

(no poetry no painting no song as beautiful as her waiting for me catching me)

(evey i'm dying dying it hurts i am tired now you're here i can go)

(i don't want to die alone)

(save me from myself)

(save me from the ranks of the freaks who suspect they could never love anyone)

(holding me intimate closer than lovers never lovers all my love no blood on your hands least of all mine)

(time to say goodbye)

(thank you)

(voila...)

a being afire with life cannot foresee death in fact by each of his deeds he denies that death exist

-Marguerite Yourcenar

the last act is bloody however fine the rest of the play they throw earth over your head and it is finished forever

-Blaise Pascal

remember that you are an actor in a play and the playwright chooses the manner of it your business is to act the character that is given you and act it well the choice of the cast is another's

-Epictetus

all goes onward and outward and nothing collapses and to die is different from what any one supposed and luckier

- walt whitman

the actor gets eaten by the play

- paraphrasing the GN

here he lies where he longed to be home is the sailor home from sea and the hunter home from the hill

- robert louis stevenson

a man who won't die for something is not fit to live

- martin luther king, jr.

better than a thousand hollow words is one word that brings peace

- Siddhartha Buddha

omnes una manet nox et calcanda semel via leti (One night awaits all, and death's path must be trodden once and for all.)

-Horace

once the game is over the king and the pawn go back in the same box

- italian proverb

pain insists upon being attended to.

- c.s. lewis

human beings, vegetables, or cosmic dust we all dance to a mysterious tune intoned in the distance by an invisible piper

- albert einstein

virtue herself is her own fairest reward

-Silius Italicus

until the day of his death no man can be sure of his courage

- jean anouilh

her name is anarchy

- alan moore

they created a monster

- wachowski brothers

there is no tree waiting for me

- wachowski brothers

is it meaningless to apologize

- wachowski brothers

a plague on both your houses

- william shakespeare

my name is valerie

- alan moore

i do not have a name you can call me v

- alan moore

i was waiting for you inspector

- wachowski brothers

the building is a symbol

- wachowski brothers

one inch

- alan moore

this is the most important moment of your life

- wachowski brothers

save me from the ranks of the freaks who suspect they could never love anyone

- aimee mann


End file.
